


"I have a secret, that not even I know yet."

by smushedapathy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dorks in Love, F/M, Friendship/Love, Maybe - Freeform, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Marineford, Rebirth, Relationship(s), kind of like soulmates??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smushedapathy/pseuds/smushedapathy
Summary: There are two gods who have said to have either gone missing, died, had fled elsewhere, or reborn. They are a powerful duo of Life and Death, lethal they are and can be.No one knows where they went, until now.~~~"What? Me? Agod?" She laughed at the small creature. This was ridiculous, there was no way she was one of those great and powerful deities. As far as she knows, she was human all the way through.Tikki, a so-called kwami, huffed. "You are, Marinette. Or, should I say, Ladybug?"





	"I have a secret, that not even I know yet."

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa god here we go. im sorry if this confuses you! I'm not sure about this story, but i've been thinking of it a lot,, so - here it is.
> 
> let's see how far i can go with this. oh, and the tie _might_ change.
> 
> This is a god au, btw.

The girl tried to catch her breath as she panted. She halted herself to a stop, feeling like her lungs were about to collapse in on itself. Her legs wobbly, she had nearly tripped lots of times. Miraculously, she hasn't fallen on her face yet. The girl looks up at her surroundings, blinking before straightening her posture. 

They were in an area they shouldn't be in, an area they can't get past unless they had permission. Which most-likely won't be given unless they had a proper excuse and reason to go, that they didn't have. The woman realised how crazy this idea is all of a sudden.

A question mark looms over her head as she examines the area. It was a beautiful meadow, behind them were the trees that grew delicious fruits that they could pick at any time. Beneath the girl's feet were flowers that bloomed in her path, as for the boy beside her, there were wilting grass beneath his.

She thought that they were simply out here for a stroll and to frolic around, mainly the boy running around and her watching, but still. She thought that this was a simple calm and relaxing day before they both put their plan into action, she didn't expect to be in _Verboten_ yet.

Verboten was the place that were near the ledges that the girl and boy's people shouldn't trespass. It was the boundary that told them to turn their heels and run the other direction. It wasn't a place, really, it was a lurking signal and sign that they shouldn't be here unless they had plans. It was a fog that would try to blind you until you had hit the blinding wall if you made it after the huge fog.

This boundary wouldn't show up unless you were near the veil between mortals and immortals. It would pop up incase you would accidentally fall; this ordeal had happened to a god and a goddess in the past, one of them hasn't been found since. This incident reminds everyone of the boundary and the risks of going past Verboten.

She turns her head to the male beside her, himself awing at the haunting fog that dared them to go further. She takes a step forward, a rose blossoming at her feet.

"Chat, we shouldn't be here. Not yet." She whispers the last part. For some reason, she's always thought Verboten could hear them if they were near. She knows it's only an irrational fear, but still.

The blonde grins, flashing his toothy smile. "I know, I know. Tomorrow, right? Our big day, we get to run away and go somewhere else. Just the two of us. Romantic, isn't it?" He joked, making the navy haired woman shoot him an unimpressed look. The sight made him stifle back a laugh, his lady was always entertaining.

The two of them stared at Verboten. They didn't realise that they were that far from home, they merely ran through the grass trying to chase each other and one-up the another in the process. They weren't here to go, no. They were here for their last time having fun in this cage of a place.

The fog was intimidating. It didn't do anything, it didn't move from its place. Heck, it wasn't even that foggy from where they stood. It's probably worse inside. They know it's gets more foggier the more you step in, they know how lost a person can get if they don't know their way.

The two gods that stood motionless in the meadow have been into the fog at least once. Out of curiosity, of course. They didn't go that far, but far enough. Sometimes, the Verboten would part for them. But, they wouldn't go too deep.

The two haven't been far in the fog as previous gods did so they don't know actually how deep it is, but they have heard that it's a blinding ride. And they aren't wrong. It does feel like you can't see anything. They heard that people felt lost and disliked being there, it gave them a weird feeling of coldness, they said.

The woman internally grumbled as she remembered the man beside her going, '_Ha, cold? Paw-lease. Nothing can get in our way, not even the temperature_!' when she had told him the rumours about Verboten. After he had bloated about the two of them, she poured cold water on him.

As gods and goddesses go, there was a line between their world and the creatures down below. Only the gods could enter and exit, however, once the gods left their realm it was rare for them to return if they didn't come back after awhile. No one knows why. This, luckily, is a rare case as gods didn't want to leave their realm for long.

It's not like they were restricted from going out. They can leave their realm whenever they wish, but there were rules. Because of these rules, the cases of gods who left their realm for too long and didn't come back weren't common thankfully. It only happened rarely.

To proceed with the rules; let's give a brief preview.

When there are gods, there are these companions called kwamis. Kwamis were these small little creatures who acted as friends and assistants. They are birthed from stars, like gods. A god and a kwami are born together, therefore making them connected. For every god that lives, they have a kwami counterpart.

They're not really siblings, despite being born from the same star. In terms of magic, yes they are 'siblings'. In terms of blood, relative, or anything corresponding to family, they are not siblings.

As for the connection between a god and a kwami; it mainly lies on the topic of magic. A god and a kwami have almost the same amount of strength and knowledge of their abilities unless they decide to master and learn more about it together, but the kwami is a tad more powerful than the god. Just a little. But, the god can be much more stronger if they learn to master their abilities.

Anyways. To pass through the mortal realm, the god has to ask their kwami if they can go out and vice-versa. This is so the god and kwami knows that whatever happens, they signed up for it. It goes like this;

The consent between both a god and its kwami to leave their realm is called a _Visit Permit_. A Visit Permit grants you a temporary ticket to go on earth, however there are rules. They aren't big, but rules nonetheless.

There are two types of permits. The Visit Permit and one that everyone is told to be banned from using. The Visit Permit means the god and / or kwami is visiting earth, it'll only be a temporary visit. They'll also be time restricted. If time is up, time is up. When the clock ends, the deities will be placed back into their own realm instantly.

The Visit Permit to goes like this:

>   
_If the kwami doesn't agree, then the god and kwami can't go._
> 
> _If the kwami wants to go, but the god doesn't agree, they can't go. _
> 
> _If both parties agree, they can go._

If they want to go individually.

> _If a kwami wants to go, they need their god's permission. _
> 
> _If the god gave their permission, the kwami can go. But, only with a time limit said by the god._
> 
> _If a god wants to go, they need their kwami's permission. _
> 
> _If the kwami gave their permission, the kwami can go. But only with a time limit said by the kwami._

It's not impossible for a god to escape without permission or notice. But, they'll be punished. Only one goddess has done this, and that goddess died.

People thought it was punishment for not having the Visit Permit, people thought she had died down their on her own, when in reality no one knows what happened to her.

With this incident, no one ever attempted to go without permission. They didn't want to stay down there forever, if that absence was going to happen to them eventually.

This other ticket, the forbidden one, the one where gods choose to not come back, the one where gods want to have their visit permanent with no time limit.

This is called_ the Abandonment_. This time, rules a bit different. But, it's a bit foreign since nobody ever wants to use Abandonment. Why would they?

If a god were to stay in the mortal world. They'd have to consent to the kwamis and themselves, they have to consent so the kwamis understand their mission. It's like that double-check message of 'Are you sure you want to do this?' And you're reaffirming it.

You have to be true with your decision, because for sure, you'd have to be consciously doing this with a plan behind you. Why else would you want to leave?

And here, the rule of going slightly changes. You _have_ to be with your kwami, you can't go individually unlike a Visit Permit.

> _If the kwami doesn't agree, then the god and kwami can't go._
> 
> _If the kwami wants to go, but the god doesn't agree, they can't go. _

> _If both parties agree, they will go._

There are no time limits. Unlike the Visit Permit.

When a person leaves the realm of the gods, no one knows what happens after. No one has used the Abandonment in decades, no one dares to. It should be written down somewhere, and they know it is. In some book or whatnot. But, no one ever bothers to read it because why would they? They aren't leaving, so why should they know how?

Mortals couldn't go to the realm of the gods unless they had a companion that granted them the permission to do so. However, the mortal that visited the realm of deities couldn't stay for long as it could risk the being to go insane. It was a sad thing, since mortals were always so curious about new things. But, perhaps it was for the best.

The wind flowed past the two who stood there, breath taken away by the fog up ahead. "Are you sure you want to do this?" The woman asked, her brows furrowing. "There will be consequences that will happen after, you know. We can't go scot-free." Her eyes dimmed, saddened.

It was the truth. Whatever they were doing, there was going to be an uproar. To do this action was like crossing the barrier between right and wrong, gods were told to never do what they were going to do tomorrow yet here they are. Looking at the scene that they were going to go in headfirst soon.

The God of Death and Destruction looked over at the goddess beside him. He was quick to move to her side, his arms looping around with hers. The contact made a small electric spark at first, it was always that way. Their abilities had clashed, cancelling each other out.

"I want to do this, especially now that you're tagging along." He broadly grinned at the woman grunting and shaking her head, he knows she doesn't regret coming despite her facial expression. "We've been locked away, barely free, we had shackles on our arms. We can't frolic in the grass all the time like this, we can't go out without feeling like we're doing something wrong."

The woman looked down, her eyes dimmed. Her gaze looked back up at the blonde as he he faced her towards him, their hands slowly intertwining.

He continued, "But now? We have the option to go, to leave. To be free. And you know what the best part of it is?"

Knowing it'll probably be something dumb, like a cocky flirt or a joke, the woman sighed before embracing herself for whatever he had to say. This made the man laugh. "What is it?"

"I get to be with you, finally." The woman blinked at the genuine affection in his words, her blue eyes glancing up at his own green ones. She kept quiet as she listened to him. "It's like a dream come true. Just you, me, and a place we can finally call home. Even though, _you_ are already my home."

Pausing to process his words, a smile slowly fell on her lips. "Aw," She melted, she shifted in her place out of sheepishness. "You're too good for me. But hey, someone's gotta look after the stubborn person." The blonde rolled his eyes, making her smile. "But, I couldn't be your home. You deserve someone that's better, someone who can balance you out. Someone who isn't, you know, locked away so that you can be freed by them."

Wrong. Fragile. Dangerous. Yes, that's what everyone saw them as. They didn't say, but the two knew. It was fine, they were taking precautions and that was fine. It didn't hurt to be a little careful. But, the way they were treated by authorities just didn't sit with them. They disliked it.

All because they were powerful, all because of their powers. Yin and yang. Light and dark. Healing and illness. Life and death. They said that they saw them as equals like the rest, but they often threw them in their rooms for them to ponder about themselves. Especially the boy, the poor blonde.

They really only had each other.

Before, it was gloomy and felt restricted. They felt like they weren't supposed to be them. But then one of them had accidentally found the gateway out of the realm and had found the land of the mortals, a beautiful place called earth. It felt more open, more free.

The girl had seen it first. She was using one of those lovely globe illusions that could make you feel like you were in a different place, even though you weren't. She could turn and tap on an area, and she'd be there. She could go anywhere she wanted, but had to remember that she wasn't actually there.

She was gifted this out of pity. It was a good gift, but it did make her feel a little lonelier. Seeing how she wasn't actually in the places she tapped on the globe. She barely used it since, despite it being a gift, she couldn't use it often as much as she'd like. She had no idea why.

The globe was fake, after all. The places there aren't real, they're merely made for her amusement. She didn't know why she was restricted from using it frequently, it was sad. But, if there was a reason behind it, surely it had to be a solid one. So, she never said anything.

Then, she heard of the rumour of the goddess that hadn't been seen. She heard that she has gone beyond Verboten and she had gotten her consequence, she heard terrors of panic outside her doors. Yet, she was so intrigued as to why she had wanted to go beyond Verboten in the first place and why she hadn't come back.

Like stated before, the Visit Permit grants gods to take visits to the mortal realm only if they have permission from the kwami with them. They have a time limit, so they can't stay very long. If the time limit was up, the god would be forced back into their respective realm.

Apparently, from what the girl has heard, the goddess that had left either had no time limit or she had somehow managed to surpass it or something else happened to her. The latter is impossible, it's unheard of. As for the former, it's somewhat plausible. But, why? If it was true, how could she have no time restriction going out of their realm?

There's always a time restriction. Always. No one uses the other permit.

The girl wanted to investigate and she had went through the Verboten, only for the fog to part. As said earlier, sometimes the fog would part for them.

The girl once took a peak out of it and saw the new foreign environment, it was only a flash that happened before her eyes. She didn't actually see it before her.

It was like she was meant to be out there, instead of here. Out there felt more happier, more nicer. More free. So, she had told her friend, who was surprisingly already planning an escape, about this and now here they are.

The blonde's eyes appeared mischievous, but the girl knew that there was a subtle hint of seriousness. "Balance me out? Please, Ladybug. If anything, you're the only one who keeps me on my feet," His smile widens. "Or should I say, on my paws?"

"You're terrible." She shakes her head, disapproving. Which was far from what the blonde knew her proper feelings were.

He laughed. "Only for you, m'lady." He beamed while slowly caressing his thumb on her hand, his mischief soon turned into one of affection. They both melted before each other's eyes, "But really, I wouldn't want anyone else. I love you, and that's it. No one's changing my mind. Only you can. If you want me to go, then I'll go just for you. For now? You bet I'm going to follow you until the world ends."

Mush. That's what she was. A pile of mushy feelings and a soft heart, the plants underneath the God of Life and Healing flourished whilst the one under the God of Death and Destruction looked less dead. She nervously laughed and looked away, feeling her cheeks heat up at his kind words.

Despite what everyone says about the powerful, dangerous God of Death and Destruction. He was sweet and kind, he had a big heart.

Sure, he had his moments where he would act like his father and act very intimidating and scary, but he was mainly a dork who loved to visit another dork.

She hesitantly pulls her hand away from the gentle hold, she waved her hand dismissively. "You're always one for flattery." She rolls her eyes before her face falls flat, her eyes roaming towards Verboten. Noticing her slump, the boy rose his hand to wrap his arm around her.

She was scared, that he knew. She was nervous of the consequence, and he was too. But, it didn't really matter. They don't want to be here anymore and they want to know what's out there, what if the goddess they heard of is still there? They have so many questions to ask.

"We're going to be fine, m'lady. As long as I'm with you, everything is okay." He reassures her, making her lips curl upwards. She sniggered a little, making the boy feel butterflies flourish from his stomach. The sound was lovely and so innocent.

The smile on her face didn't last long. Her gaze looks down before shrugging off her partner's hold, she ignores the perplexed look on his face and faces him with a wavering stern gaze. "What about our kwamis? What will they say? We need them in order to do," She hesitates. "The Abandonment."

The boy gestures with his hands. "If they don't say yes, then so be it. We'll have to be the first gods to pass the threshold without any permit; Visit or Abandonment. As well as our notice to our kwamis, we'll go on our own." He speaks, somehow with confidence. How does this boy do it?

Still, what he's saying is insane. You can't leave unless you have a permit, that's it. You have to do either Visit or Abandonment, you can't _not_ do them. That's mad. Impossible, illogical. "That's nonsense, Chat. You know we can't do that."

He seems to wear a goofy grin. "I know," He smirks. "I just wanted to mess with you." The lady rolls her eyes. What an idiot, a loveable one at that.

She sighs, her eyes turned downwards before leaning on the blonde's shoulders. She hears his breath hitch, startled by her action. It makes her suppress a laugh, he may act flirtatious and confident but whenever she reciprocates, he becomes a melted fool.

The wind flows past them, telling them to go and come back to the main area. Perhaps, they will. But, tomorrow they won't.

She shuts her eyes, worry washed over her. Possibilities roamed her head. "What happens after, Chat? What do you think happens after we leave? What will happen to us? What about our kwamis?" She mutters. So many dreadful questions they didn't have answers to.

So many things can happen to them. She would feel a lot better if she knew the consequences, she would feel more prepared and knew what to do when the time comes. Anyone would if they knew the outcome of the future, really.

Whatever happens, she hopes it's nothing bad. Hopefully, they get to live the normal life that they wanted. A normal life in the land of the free, if there was any freedom to spare for the two of them. Will they regret this? Who knows.

Seeing her distress, the blonde wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Her face heated up by the action, she obliged and let herself be pulled.

The blonde rose a palm to play with her navy raven hair, "In all honesty m'lady, I don't know. But we'll find out together. We'll make it work, you and I. I believe in us." The corners of his eyes crinkled fondly at the thought of the two of them together, just them. "As for the kwamis, they can be our wingmen."

Wingmen.

That's a funny one.

As if they haven't been a wingman before, pfft. They were the best supporters and friends anyone could have. Always quick to assist, even though sometimes they wouldn't do anything because the two gods were just that insufferable. But still, they know the kwamis love them.

"Wingman?" A scoff. "What makes you think we'd be the wingman? I'd rather be the one stationed near the yummy buffet," It didn't take them a second to recognise the high pitched and cocky voice of the Cat. "Oh, just think of the food!"

A disapproving sigh, most-likely from another familiar kwami as well. "I'd say that I'd like to be the one who carries the rings, but for the sake of saving the food, I'm going to be the one who's also next to the food to stop Plagg from eating all the cheddar." The other high pitched voice said, snide in her comment. 

The other kwami made a mischievous noise. "Please, as if that will stop me from eating such delicious meals." He amused, the red kwami rose a hand to her forehead in disapproval.

The two gods pulled away at the sound of their kwamis. Disappointment stirred from the gods chest, feeling sad that they had to pull away. But, friends are nearby. They need to make time for them too, not just themselves.

"Okay lovebirds. We heard something along the lines of kwamis, so I gotta ask, what were you talking about?" The cat asked, crossing his arms. He eyed the two gods with suspicion, they were definitely talking about them at some point. Wonder what the big deal is.

Hopefully it's not some some lovey-dovey thing — actually, the more he thought about it, the more paw-sible it is. Oh no.

The dark haired girl shared a look with the blonde, a nonverbal conversation swiftly flying by through their eyes. They turned to the two kwamis, the silent conversation made the two kwamis' interest pique. What's so important that they couldn't even share it to their beloved kwami? Sounds like some fresh tea once again.

"Ah, well. Um. We'll tell you tomorrow, it's important and it involves the two of you." The woman explained. The breeze flew past them once more.

Her kwami rose a brow at her words, analysing them. The kwami looked at the female before shifting her gaze to the cat kwami, whose suspicion had heightened at her words. A small nervous noise coming from him. Yeah, he didn't like whatever the two cheeky gods were doing already.

When the red kwami couldn't find any answers or reasons, she gave up. She hoped it wasn't too crazy, "Alright. But, you two need to come back. It's nearly supper." She turns to the blonde. "Also. Chat Noir, your messenger is looking for you."

The God of Death and Destruction groaned. Right. Time never waits for anyone. Still, it went by too fast. Just a few minutes ago he and his lady were just running around in the meadow. Now, time is up. How sad.

His lady hummed, making the blonde turn to her. "Well, we better get going. I can't wait for tomorrow." She piped up, side-glancing at him. It made him feel a bit better. He remembered that time may be up now, but later their time together will be limitless. Soon, they'll be freed.

The cat sceptically looked between the two of them, he crossed his arms and levitated down to their eye level. "Okay, what's going on. What's happening to tomorrow. What is this?" He narrows his green eyes, "You two about to elope or something?"

Both the gods flailed and flushed red at the accusation. They only made disturbed sounds before telling the kwami off, even though he somehow managed to nearly guess the actual reason. Amazing. But, they know it's only a tease. For now.

"Plagg!" The red kwami scolded. The cat didn't seem to care, he mocked the other kwami by saying her name back in a silly tone.

The four of them walked back, chattering away about nonsense. It was mainly about the places the kwamis visited while trying to look for them, as per usual. Sure, they should've used the faint connection between a god and their kwami to find each other or find a rough estimation of where the other is, but then they said that they wanted a challenge.

Ladybug turned back, her eyes resting upon Verboten. For a moment, she felt the anticipation of the future and what's to come. She only wishes the best for her, Chat, and their kwamis. They could all live in a place that could be their new home.

When it was finally time. There was an obvious conflict between the kwamis and the two soon-to-be escapees, however, they finally settled together and decided what to do. They tried to talk it out.

The kwamis informing them of the possible aftermaths they recalled from a book they read, the consequence that might happens and the effects. Their double-checks and the shaky future ahead of the four of them, the troubles that might appear.

Still, their mind was set. However, they did do something. Because of one of the things that the kwamis have said, the gods decided to bring a souvenir. A little thing called _The Grimoire._

Eventually, as time passes; the four had left, leaving nothing to look for. 

The Abandonment had been made.

**~~~**

Next morning in the afternoon, word went around that two gods were absent for too long. They had disappeared. No one knew where they went, everyone was clueless.

The two most powerful and lethal gods have gone missing, where could they be? Did someone take them?

No, that's impossible. If a person were to kidnap them, even though it's impossible, they wouldn't go out without a fight. And if they did get kidnapped, it shouldn't take them this long to return back to the realm. Plus, where would the kidnapper even go?

Chaos and panic disrupted the realm before the deities came to one final explanation as to why they have left, because where else would they be if they're nowhere in the realm? The only other place to go is _out_.

Here, a new story to _the_ _Legend of the Miraculous Gods_ have entered the ring. The Disappearance of Chat Noir and Ladybug.


End file.
